


I hope you wanna let go cause this is home

by dazedrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, First Time, Incest, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Topping from the Bottom, Underage Sex, implied parental incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedrose/pseuds/dazedrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Where Castiel is the older Winchester brother. He and Dean have been in a relationship since Dean was 15. On Sam’s 15th birthday they know it’s time to bring him into the folds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hope you wanna let go cause this is home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dedougal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/gifts).



> Written for the Wincestiel Smut 2013 Challenge... cause really who could say no to more smut.
> 
> A massive thanks to akadougal for all her mad beta skills, and really kicking me for some silly mistakes. I love you babe.
> 
> Notes: Intimacy square on my Home Brew Bingo Card. Title from the Blink 182 song ‘This Is Home’
> 
> RE the Implied Parental Incest- while not explicitly mention, If one deduced that the person who 'taught' the boys the Winchester way IS John...You would be right. There is really only two mentions that are related to this, and never mentioned by name. I'm sorry if it irks anyone out

Dean had been waiting for this day since the first time he had caught Sam jerking off in the shower when he was thirteen. He knew other people didn’t look at their brother and think about slowly fingering his tight hole open and fucking him raw. But for Dean it was normal. It was the Winchester way. It was something that was just common place within the four walls of whatever hotel was their home.

Seeing Sammy look so doe eyed and innocent laid out on the bed pulled Dean out of his remembrance. The reality was so much better than the sneak peeks he had gotten over the years.

Dean felt Cas come up behind him, pulling him tight against his chest. He slowly moved his hands from where they came to rest of Dean’s hips, to under his shirt, rucking it up so he could thumb across his nipples. A sharp intake of breath from Sam made Dean sigh. He rocked slowly against Cas’s body, becoming aware that Cas had already got undressed.

Sam looked entranced with the two of them together. Dean could tell by the tenting of his pants that Sam was starting to enjoy the view. Wanting to remove the layers between him and Cas, Dean took the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head and threw it across the room. Cas’s hands moved to unbuckle the belt, leaving the belt in the pants loops as he slowly ran the zipper down. The jeans were pushed down along with Dean’s underwear, leaving him as bare as his brother behind him.

Turning around, Dean brought his hand to Cas’s neck, pulling him into a crushing kiss. They held nothing back as they fought for dominance. They had always shared control, loving to be on both ends of their interactions. Melting into the kiss, Dean nearly missed the sound of another zipper going down. Breaking away from Cas, Dean turned to see Sam had unzipped himself, his cock hard and red, wrapped in a giant hand. He was slowly stroking it, soft moans drifting from his lips as he watched his cock. God, Dean wished those hands were on him. The only thing stopping him from going over there was the hold Cas had on him, and the knowledge that his time with Sam would come.

Dean’s breath caught watching Sam in front of him. Blindly reaching out to catch Cas’s hand, he moved towards the bed. Pulling Cas snug behind him, he reached down to caress Sam’s cheek. Sam looked shocked, completely unaware that his brothers had moved closer to the bed.

“Are you ready for this Sammy? Is this a good enough birthday present for you?” Dean looked over his shoulder as his older brother laid it out for their sibling. Even though it seemed Sam was into it, they would never do anything to him if he didn’t want it.

Blushing, Sam looked past Dean’s shoulder, staring right into Cas’s face, “Yes. I want this. Just... umm... you know, go slow?”

Dean huffed a laugh, “Of course Sam. We’re your brothers. We’ll always do what’s right by you.” Nodding his head he motioned for Cas to undress Sam completely. He watched as Cas grab onto Sam’s jeans, pulling them off in one go.

As Cas moved away to discard the jeans, and find the bottle of lube, Dean reached out and grabbed hold of Sam’s legs, pulling him down the bed so his ass was resting right on the edge. Standing between his younger brothers’ spread legs, Dean got his first up close look at Sammy’s hole. The tight pink pucker looks so enticing. He knew after they were finished with him Sam’s ass would take a whole lot of cock and fingers, but as it was now it looked so tight that even his fingers would stretch it too wide.

“Sammy,” Dean said as he slowly ran his hands down the inside of Sam’s legs, “I’m going to get you ready. You know what I’ve going to do to you don’t you? Have you ever played with yourself down here?” Dean fingers brushed over the puckered hole, causing a gasp to come from Sam as the hole twitched.

“Umm, yeah. I... ahh.” Sam bit his lip as he tried to answer his brother’s question.

Cas moved to sit next to Sam, bring his hand to run his fingers through Sam’s long locks. “It’s ok Sam. You know you can tell us anything? Have you ever played with your hole?”

Sam looked up at his older brother, biting his lip before answering the question. “Yes. Last week after the hunt we went on to wipe out that vampire nest. You two had gone to have a shower to clean up. I knew you did more than just wash up, so I snuck in and listened to you both fucking. I know I shouldn’t have, but the sounds of you two together got me hard, and I could just make out through the shower curtain you fingering Dean open, Cas. The sounds Dean was making made my body ache, and I thought if Dean liked it so much it must feel good. I left the bathroom and rummaged through your duffle bag and found your spare bottle of lube. I uum… I used it on me. I couldn’t help myself. As I was jacking off… I just… I just wanted to know what it would be like to have something up there. So I… I put some lube on my finger and pushed it in. I…..”

Cas placed his hand over Sam’s mouth, “Sammy, it’s ok baby. We aren’t mad. We left the door unlocked to see what you would do. We knew you were starting to know what we did. We wanted to know if you wanted this too.” Cas looked up at Dean, the smile on his brother’s face made Dean happy. He pulled Cas towards him, licking at his lips before kissing him deep. Dean felt Sam bring his hand up to brush against his free hand, interlocking their fingers together.

“I want this. I want you both.” Sam took a deep breath. “I’ve wanted you both for years. I just never thought you would let me join in.”

Cas laughed. “Of course you were always coming to join us. It’s the Winchester way Sammy. We just had to wait till your birthday. It’s just how it’s always been done. Now you get to join in always. Isn’t that right, Dean?”

Standing up straight again, he nodded at his brothers. “Yeap, that’s right. We’ll never stop you from joining us. We’re family, we’ll never say no.”

Cas and Dean had spoken about how they would bring Sammy in. What they would do to him to welcome into this part of the family. They had both agreed it would be the way that this was always started. Dean knew this was going to be mind-blowing, because as much as he loved fucking and being fucked by his older brother, seeing Cas getting fucked by someone else was just as amazing.

“Cas!” Dean looked into his brother’s eyes, knowing that Cas would know what he meant by just that one word.

Leaning down over his youngest brother, Cas brushed a thumb against Sam’s lower lip. On reflex Sam tongue darted out, wetting his lips and the tip of the thumb. Cas brought his face closer to Sam, and Dean watched as their lips touched for the first time. As much as Dean wanted to be Sam’s first kiss, he knew that this was just part of the deal. Looking down at the virgin hole between Sam’s spread thighs he knew he was getting a better first. 

As Cas slowly kissed their brother, Dean dropped to his knees between Sam’s spread legs. He mouth watered at the sight, and he couldn’t hold back as his tongue darted out, quickly licking over Sam’s hole. He heard Sam’s gasp, quickly swallowed up by Cas’s own mouth.

“It’s ok Sam. Just relax. Let Cas teach you to kiss ok?” Dean looked up. Sam nodded as his reached to grasp Cas’s neck, fusing their mouths together tightly.

Smiling, Dean moved back to the hole, once again flicking his tongue over the skin. Dean ignored the sounds Sam made into Castiel’s mouth, licking a little harder the next swipe on his skin. The musky smell of Sam invaded his head, making Dean feel lightheaded. Wanting more he quickly began to lick hard, alternating between long passes of his tongue, and quick flicks directly in the hole. The wetter the sounds of kissing above became the hard Dean kissed Sam’s hole. He could feel how relaxed Sam was becoming, and knew that if the next part of the event was to happen he needed to open him up a little more.

Slowly he brought his finger up, wetting it in his own mouth before tracing around the pucker. As expected Sam gasped hard, a full body shudder as he felt Dean slowly inserting the finger. Dean looked up at both his brothers faces, as they had stopped kissing at the first intrusion. Cas smiled as Dean moved the finger in and out, dipping to lick around his finger as it moved.

“Feels good doesn’t it Sammy?” Cas spoke into his brother’s ear. Dean moaned at the answering groan, rewarding the sound with an extra deep pressing of his finger.

“Cas, what do you think about us getting Sammy off first? I’m not sure he will last through me getting him ready for all our plans like he is. I know he’ll be able to get it up again quick. If he is anything like me on my 15th birthday, he’ll be ready in no time.”

Not speaking, Cas pulled away from Sam, Dean watching as his younger brother tried and failed to pull his older brother back to his mouth. Settling down on his knees beside Sam, Cas moved his hands to Sam’s cock, gripping it tightly. Slowly he started jacking him off. One long pull. Two quick tugs. Sam’s moans grew as Dean helped him along. He started moving his finger still deep inside of Sam’s body. Licking around the finger, he got the area as wet as he could, spit making the addition of a second finger easier. Sam tensed up at the second finger, but both Dean and Cas were there, running soothing hands over what skin they could find.

As Sam relaxed, both his brothers picked up their pace. Cas moved closer, bring Sam’s hard cock to his mouth. As Cas took more and more of Sam’s cock into his mouth, Dean began to increase his speed. Dean watched as Sam’s cock moved between Cas’s stunning lips. Dean had to bite back a moan. He knew just want it was like having his older brother do that. Cas’s mouth was like sin. And Dean would forever fall for it.

As Cas started to deep throat Sam, Dean started cocking his fingers, searching out Sam’s prostrate. A clenching of Sam’s ass signalled Dean’s success. Dean zeroed in on the area, massaging it constantly as he watched Cas’s throat flutter around Sam’s cock. He watched as Sam’s balls tighten up. He looked into Cas’s eyes as he pushed hard into Sam, setting off the young boy’s first orgasm of the night. Dean knew he was catching Cas off guard, but just loved the way Cas choked slightly on the flood of come Sam shot into his mouth.

Sitting back but not removing his fingers from their place Dean breathed deeply. His own erection stood proudly between his legs, dripping with pre-come. Dean was surprised he didn’t have to hold back his own orgasm, but over the years both brothers had been taught to concentrate on the object of the night, and not their own pleasure. 

Slowly pulling off Sam’s softening cock, Cas brought a finger up to wipe a string of come that didn’t quite make it into his mouth. The finger made its way towards Dean’s mouth. Obediently Dean opened, sucking the come off Cas’s finger. Cas growled as Dean sucked harder on the digit. Cas pulled back, eyes dark with lust.

A contented sigh stopped Dean’s sucking. Pulling away from Cas, Dean looked past him to Sam, who looked relaxed, with a rosy glow that went down his chest. “You ok there Sammy? How did you like that?”

Sam slowly opened his eyes, the look on his face said it all. “That was the best.”

Cas laughed, “Oh my brother . That was just the beginning. We have so much more to show you.” Cas moved back toward Sam head, leaning down to lick at the seam of Sam’s lips. “Do you want more Sammy?”

Sam smiled, then tried to chase Cas’s tongue. Pressing a small kiss to their brother’s lips, Cas looked up once again to Dean. Dean nodded and began to slowly move the fingers seated deep within Sam’s hole. Sam looked shocked at the movement, having forgotten about Dean’s fingers. 

“Sam, you know what I’ve been doing down here yeah? I want you to do that to Cas ok? Do you think you can do that for me baby? Can you lick your brother open for me?”

Sam looked stunned, not knowing what to say. He looked between Dean and Cas, and only when Cas smiles brightly at him did Sam nod his head in agreement. 

Dean knelt down once again, slowly pulling his finger from Sam’s ass. “Ok Sammy, you are going to do exactly what I am doing ok. Do you think you can do that, baby. You going to follow my lead?”

“Yes, Dean. Anything to make it good for Cas.” 

Before Cas moved to straddle Sam’s chest, he looked straight into Sam’s eyes. “Anything you do to me will be good, Sam. You please me no end. Just being here with us is more then we could hope for.” Laying one last kiss on his lip, Cas lifted his leg over Sam’s body, and slowly lowered his ass towards Sam’s face. In this position Dean could easily surge up and devour Cas’s mouth. He wanted to taste what Sam left on Cas’s lips. 

“Fuck it,” Dean whispered to himself before standing up and pulling Cas in. Licking hard he could taste both his brothers on the soft lips, and pushed past them to captured Cas’s tongue. A hitched breath brought him back from those lips, and he looked around Cas to smile down at Sam’s seemingly innocence face.

‘What, I wanted to see what it tasted like down here, and you two were getting too involved in kissing. Was I wrong Dean? I’m sorry if I….”

Dean laughed, “Never Sammy. You do what you want.”

“Good,” Sam smiled up. “Well I’d really like to make Cas feel good.”

“Ok Sammy, let’s teach you then.”

Settling back, he moved in towards Sam’s ass. “First thing you do Sam is gently run a finger towards Cas’s hole. He loves it when you tease around it before you actually touch it. And you have to rub around closer to his balls. He likes firm touches around there.” His own fingers following his own directions.

Dean heard Cas moan, and he could see that his older brother had closed his eyes, relaxing into the exploration of his taint by their younger brother.

“Is that good Cas? How’s our boy doing?”

Without opening his eyes, Cas murmured “He is doing well. But Dean, can you get him to stop teasing and lick it again already?”

“Ok ok. Now Sammy I want you to lick where you were touching, just like I was doing earlier down here. Do you think you can do that baby? Just do as I’m doing.” Dean started his own ministrations, once again licking over Sam’s hole, but with every pass pushing his tongue into the hole. Sam tensed slightly each time, but as Dean continued Sam relaxed more. 

“Oh, yeah. Finally,” breathed Cas. Dean knew Sammy was following along, the wet sounds of Sam’s tongue matching the sounds of Dean’s. Dean moved a hand up to Sam’s balls, gripping them softly. Pulling back slightly from the spit slick hole, he spoke to Sam. “Now Sammy, I want you to concentrate more on Cas’s hole now. I need to get it all nice and wet. Kinda… kiss it like Cas was kissing you earlier. Slowly push your tongue inside.”

Dean could see Cas’s cock jerk between his leg, and smiled. His younger brother seemed like a quick study. “That’s it baby. Start getting in there deep. Cas loves to get rimmed good before he gets fucked.’

“He is getting fucked Dean?” Sam sounded wrecked when he pulled back from Cas’s hole. 

‘Yeah, Sam, I am. And guess who gets to do it?” Dean watched as Cas looked behind him, and Dean could see Sam face as the realization set in. “The youngest always gets to fuck the oldest first time. So, baby, you get to fuck the ass you’re eating out. What do you think about that, Sammy?”

In front of him, Dean watched as Sam’s cock started to fill out. The thought of getting to fuck one of his older brothers must be enough to get Sam’s libido back into the game. 

“Um, yeah… that sounds,” Sam shut his eyes for a second, looking like he needed to compose himself. “Fuck that sounds like the best idea. But what about you Dean?” Opening his eyes again Sam looked towards Dean. Dean smiled wide before running a spit slicked finger over Sam’s hole. 

“Sammy, baby, I get to fuck you. It’s another part of what happens. Oldest gets fucked by the youngest, whilst the middle gets to fuck the youngest. It’s the best part of the whole thing. Everyone being joined together. Damn, Sammy, it’s going to be awesome.”

Cas’s hand landed on Dean’s shoulder. “Enough talking, let’s get on with it.”

“Sammy, you heard your brother. Get back to it. Lick that hole good brother. Let’s open him up wide so you can slip this huge cock up there.” Dean palmed Sam’s cock as he spoke about it, gaining a moan from both his brothers.

Slowly pulling out his fingers, Dean started licking Sam’s hole, circling a finger around the edge as he went. As the hole began to glisten with spit he slowly sunk back in. Resistance was low, his previous ministrations keeping the channel wet. Quickly Dean added a second finger, Sam’s ass tightening at the intrusion. Pulling both fingers out he sucked them into his mouth, wetting them so when he slipped them in again they slide deep.

Dean could hear Cas’s pleasurable groans, seemingly lost in the sensation of Sam’s tongue sinking into his ass. Dean brought his free hand up to reach for Cas’s hand lying on Sam’s hip.

“Come on down here Cas. I think you need to get something ready too, don’t you?”

Cas opened his eyes, looking down at Dean. Know what Dean wanted Cas leaned forward, keeping his ass in Sam’s face as he brought both their hands to Sam’s cock. As Dean pulled is hand off Cas’s, he watched Cas gripping the semi hard member, bring it to his lips, and began to lick. As it began to fill to full hardness, Cas’s talented tongue making Sam moan into Cas’s ass. 

Smirking at his older brother, Dean set about directing Sam. “Ok Sammy, you should be able to tell that Cas is becoming looser. Your tongue slipping in more yeah?” Sam must have pulled back to say “yes,” before going back to his task. “Good Sammy, that’s what you want. Now I want you to slick up one of your fingers and slowly sink it in. Just like I’ve been doing?”

A shudder from Cas showed Dean that Sammy was doing what he was told. “Good boy, baby. Now keep moving it in and out. As it starts getting easier, you add another finger, ok? You need to get at least four fingers in there before you can fuck Cas? Your cock is pretty big little brother and as much as Cas and I fuck regularly, it’s going to be tight to start .” Just saying these words made Dean’s blood burn hot. “Fuck Sammy, just the thought of seeing Cas sink down on you is a fucking dream come true. So glad you are here.”

Shuddering at the thoughts and vision before him, Dean moved to lick around his own fingers, bringing his other hand to rest on Sam’s inner thigh and used the other thumb to pull the rim a little. A moan came from Sam, then Cas. Dean pulled again, this time slipping his tongue between his finger and thumb. Moans were traded between Sam and Cas; Sam enjoying Dean fingers just as much as Cas was enjoyed Sam’s.

Dean got lost in the scene before him, alternating between looking at Sam’s hole swallowing up his fingers, and catching glimpses of Cas’s leaking cock as he sucked and licked at Sam’s cock. Dean wished he could be sucking on the cock. Maybe the next round would see him wrapping his lips around the all too familiar head.

Cas roughly pulling off Sam’s cock. “Sammy, fuck, come on. More baby. Slip that last finger in… I can take it.” 

Dean moaned at his older brother’s words. “Yeah Sammy, give him what he wants. He must nice and loose by now. ‘Cause I know as sure as hell you are getting nice and loose for my cock. Are you wanting it as much as our brother, Sam? Will you be begging me for it just like Cas is?”

“God yes Dean. Please. I never knew it would feel this good. Is it always like this? I feel like I’m burning up here?” Sam spoke into Cas’s ass, muffling the words, though Dean heard them all the same.

“Anything for my brothers.” Dean licked harder at his fingers, bring a third alongside the two already buried deep. All Dean could hear now was the slick wet sounds of two mouths kissing deep into two asses, and the low moan of both his brothers.

As he started to add a fourth finger Sam tensed up. Running a soothing hand over his thigh, Dean spoke calmingly towards his younger brother. “You need to relax again Sammy. It might hurt a little, but just remember I need to add it. You need to be a little looser for my cock. You want my cock don’t you, baby brother?”

“Yes, oh God, yes, Dean.” Sam sounded wrecked, dazed.

“Well just relax and breathe. You concentrate on getting Cas open and you won’t feel a thing ok?”

“Ok, Dean.” Sam’s implicit trust made Dean’s breath hitch, and a hand around the base of his own cock to pull him back from the edge he didn’t know he was near. Closing his eyes, Dean dragged in several deep breaths. When he opened his eyes, he found Cas looking down at him, a blush across his face, eyes dark with lust and need.

Struggling to think, Dean muttered words he hoped were coherent. “Good boy… God Sammy, how many fingers do you have in that tight hole of Cas’s? What does it look like? He has such a beautiful ass, Sammy. Looks so fucking good stretched around fingers, doesn’t it?”

Sam pulled back from licking at the hole in question, a shuddering breath escaping from his wet lips. “Dean, it looks so fucking good. I never thought it would look so good. But, damn it, I just want to stay down right here forever. I just want to get lost in licking and opening Cas up.”

Cas growled around Sam’s cock at the words Pulling off with a wet dirty pop, Cas sat up a little, pushing his ass down on the Sam’s face. “You think that’s good, Sammy. Just wait till you slip that cock inside there. Then you’ll see that there is a better place than eating me out. It’s that right, Dean?”

“Fuck Cas…” Dean groaned, gripping tight at his dick.“Yeah, Sammy. Just you wait.”

While they were talking Dean tried to added a forth finger, the tight ring of muscle resisting the intrusion again. Needing a little more than his own spit was allowing him, Dean reached for the bottle of lube on the bed. The sound of it being clicked open was covered by the moans of his two brothers. Putting a few drops right onto his fingers still wrapped in Sam’s tight hole Dean pulled them back slowly, watching as the lube was mixed with spit. The slide in was smoother, and the cool feeling of the lube gave way to the heat of Sam’s body. As he pulled back the three fingers, he moved his pinkie with the others, slowly inching them all in. locked tight inside, Sam’s walls began to relax more. The sight of his fingers buried deep was breath-taking, Dean leaning his head onto Sam’s thigh just to watch the slip slide.

Knowing the sounds Sam was making was his body gearing up for another orgasm, Dean sat back on his feet. Looking up at his older brother, Dean caught his eye “Cas, I think it’s time, don’t you? Damn Cas, Sammy is looking so ready, and my cock really needs to get in on the action if you know what I’m saying.” Dean words sent Cas looking down at his younger brother’s cock. Dean brought his free hand to it, wrapping it tightly in his grasp as his older brother looked on.

“I think you’re right, Dean.” Dean watched as Cas pulled away from Sam, turning around to settle now on Sam’s stomach. Cas moved to lay down on Sam, bring his forehead to rest on Sam’s. The intensity of their shared look made tighten his hold, pushing his buried fingers deep inside Sam. Sam gasped, eyes fluttering shut.

“Damn Cas. Look at you with our brother. I’ve never seen anything more beautiful than this. Get up a little more Cas. I want to check out just how well Sammy opened you up. Then I’m going to slick up some cocks and then we can get to the really good part.”

Dean watched as he slowly pulled his fingers free. Using both hands he reached for Cas’s ass cheeks, pulling them apart to look at his hole. The pucker looked loose and wet. He leaned in, licking at where his younger brother had been. Dean could hear Cas whisper to Sam, telling him exactly was Dean was doing. All three moaned: Sam because of his older brother’s words, Dean because he could see how open Cas was, and Cas because he knew what Dean was seeing.

“You’ve done such a great job Sammy. Damn, he’s so wet and open. Fuck, now I kind of wish I was sinking in there. Maybe next time we can rim him together so I can fuck him.”

Dean felt Cas shudder. Bringing his hand down hard of the apple of the cheek, Cas gasped. He rubbed a soothing hand over the red marks on Cas’s ass cheeks. “Cas, you ready?”

Cas pushed back, making a grab at the lube to hand it to Dean. “Fuck yeah!”

Dean clicked open the bottle, adding more slick to his fingers. Catching the rim of Cas’s hole with his second hand, he pushed his fingers in. They slide in smoothly, Sammy having done a good job opening him up. Cas told Sam Dean’s fingers were wet, sliding deep into the place he had opened up. Dean feel a deep moan, and the wet sounds of kissing floated down to him. 

Pulling free from Cas, Dean moved back down to Sam. A little more lube, finger were once again buried into Sam’s channel, wetting it more for what was to come. He alternated between the two asses before him, opening them up more. Once he was able to get four fingers into them easily he pulled free, standing up from his position on the floor. Reaching once again for the bottle of lube he now coated his palm with the gel, wrapping a hand first around his own cock, stroking it firmly before doing the same with Sam’s.

The lube free hand rubbed down Cas’s back, before pulling Cas away from Sam’s lip. “Come on Cas, you’re both ready.”

Sitting up straight Cas turned and pulled Dean to him, kissing him deeply. Shuffling back, Dean helped his older brother to position himself over their younger brother’s cock. As Cas slowly lowered himself on the hard cock, Dean kept kissing him, capturing all the moans and sighs coming from Cas. When Cas was sitting flushed with Sam’s lap, Dean pulled back and looked down at Sam’s face. He looked like he didn’t know what to look at. Dean watched as his eyes moved from looking at their faces, to where Sam was buried deep inside their brother. 

“Looks good doesn’t it Sammy. What’s it feel like baby, being buried so deep inside Cas’s ass?”

Groaning loudly, Sam brought his hands up towards Cas’s hips. “Fuck Dean, it’s so tight and warm. I feel like my cock’s in a vice. This is fucking amazing.” Dean chuckled at the words, surprised that Sam was coherent at all. He remember the feeling of sinking in deep for the first time, the bigger man clamping down tight around his cock. Dean knew he had babbled nonsense. Sammy was just proving his was an overachiever in everything he did.

Straighten up and moving back slightly Dean reached for Sam’s legs, pulling them apart a little wider., Being careful not to move Cas around too much, Dean positioned himself up close. Griping tight his cock, he moved so he could stroke the rim with his cock head. Sam gave a little jump, pushing up into his older brother. Cas fell forward a little with the movement, bring his hands next to Sam’s head. Dean watched as Cas brought his lips once again to Sam’s. Dean used the distraction to push his cock in a little further. The tight heat was everything he thought it would be. He watched as his dick slide slowly inside, Sam’s ass opening beautiful for him. The sight caused Dean to moan, slowing the slide in to grip at the base of his cock so he didn’t come already. I just knew if he came now there would be trouble to pay later on. 

Once fully inside Dean waited a little, just enjoying the feeling surrounding him. Gaining a better hold onto Sam’s legs he pulled out slightly, pushing back into the hole. The movement once again caused Sam to push up into Cas. Cas started to rise, Sam’s cock slowly coming out. When just the head remained, Cas stilled. Dean lent back a bit, wanting to again see Sam’s cock disappear. When Cas sat down suddenly, Sam nearly shot upright, only Cas’s hands on his shoulder stopping him. 

As Cas continued to move with grace on their younger brother’s cock, Dean started to move in his own rhythm. Pulling out all of the way, his cock jerked up, coming down with a slap on Sam’s wet hole. Pushing his cock down quickly, Dean was able to catch Sam’s rim, allowing his cock to slip right back where it belong. He continued the drag back, and slap, relishing in the sounds of the wet flesh and moans from his brothers.

Dean noticed Cas’s rhythm change, knowing that it meant Cas’s orgasm would be coming soon. Wanting them all to come are the same time, Dean pushed back in fully, bring himself flush with both his brothers. Dean pulled Sam’s legs around his body, Sam automatically wrapping his limbs tightly around his brother. Once Dean’s arms came free he pulled Cas upright. Yanking his head around Dean brought him into a bruising kiss. He started fucking into their younger brother with abandonment. Their rhythm became erratic, making it harder to maintain the contact our their mouths. Dean pulled away, and put his head to rest on Cas’s sweat slick back. Grabbing on to Cas’s hips, he helped his older brother come down onto Sam’s cock. The look of ecstasy on Sam’s caused Dean to speed up both his own thrusts and his older brothers. 

The sound of wet flesh and moans filled the room as the boys came closer to their releases. One hard downward pull of Cas onto Sam’s cock made Cas seize up, white strips of come colouring Sam’s chest as his orgasm ripped through him. The unyielding grip of Cas’s ass must have set off Sam, as Dean could Sam’s hole tighten near painfully around his own cock. Gripping tight the bodies before him, Dean pushed in a few more times, himself stilling as an orgasm shot through him. 

As Dean’s body slowed down, only making him thrust a little to try and keep his softening cock back inside, he fell forward onto Cas’s back. The weight of Dean made Cas fall forward, Sam’s cock slipping out, covered in spit and lube and come. They all laid there as their hearts tried to come back to a more normal pace. 

Cas was the first to try and make a move, pushing Dean off a little so he could pull his legs off Sam. Dean groaned from the movement, pulling slowly out of Sam’s fucked open hole. Standing up he got to see the wet depth of Sam, got to see the mixture of come and lube just sitting there. His hand moved to rub the red hole, shuddering wracking through Sam’s body, his cock twitching, leaking a little more come from the tip. Dean lent forward, running a soothing tongue over the hole. As Sam’s ass clenched around nothing a dribble of come came out. Using his finger Dean pushed it back in. A moan caused Dean to huff. He knew then he needed to get Sam a plug. All he wanted to do was keep his come up there, where it belong. Damn just thinking about filling Sam up and plugging it all in there made his dick jerk. Giving the used hole one last kiss, Dean moved up on to the bed, laying his head on the pillows. He reached down to pull Sam to him, Cas following after, wrapping himself around Sam on the other side.

Stroking Sam’s sweat slicked hair, Dean looked over both his brothers. “Happy birthday, Sammy. Hope you like your present?”

Sam nuzzled in close to Dean, pulling Cas in behind him. “This was the best present ever. Thank you both.”

Dean looked as Cas kissed lightly at the back of Sam’s neck. “Well…. Actually… there is more to come.”

A wide eyed looking Sam turned his face up, which caused Dean to break out into a massive grin. “Just you wait, Sammy, just you wait.”


End file.
